


hi, hello

by KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierRPF
Summary: there's a word, pale and unreadable, scratched into the hollow of jae's throat.(a day6 drabble collection, collected from twitter)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. jaepil soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't normally do this kind of thing, but I want a more permanent record of the shortform fiction I'm posting on twitter atm, so I thought I'd collect it here.
> 
> It'll probably all be written in lapslock, since I don't have autocaps on on my phone and i like the aesthetic of it for twitter fics. this is quite different from my usual style of fic, so no hard feelings if it's the kind of thing you want to give a miss!

there's a word, pale and unreadable, scratched into the hollow of jae's throat. he knows it's there, because if he runs his hand over it he can just about make it out with the pads of his fingers.

he thinks it's just a single word. some of his friends have more. sungjin has a whole sentence running elbow to wrist, following the sinewy line of muscle. jae just has a word. he doesn't know what it says.

jae doesn't know it, but wonpil's the one with the sentence. it follows the curve of his spine, staring where his hairline ends, and for years he had no idea where it was. only discovered when an ex-lover pointed it out, disappointment in their tone when it didn't turn black at their touch.

they don't get along, wonpil and jae. they never have, though they've known each other since their teen years, since before the marks scratched themselves onto their skin.

it's not love that finally draws them together. at least, not a love either of them are ready to admit. boredom does it. maybe a little lust. but no matter what the reason, one night they fall together. one night, they touch. and when jae's finger's brush the nape of wonpil's neck on their way up and into his hair- electric.

the words turn black.

the sentence on wonpil's back: "has anyone ever told you your ears stick out?"

the word on jae's throat, touched by wonpil's trembling fingers: "yes."

it's not romantic. it's not even a good insult. but it's the first words they said to each other. it's them.


	2. dopil office workers

dowoon sighs, pushing the paper plane off his desk and into the conveniently placed waste paper basket.

"wonpil-hyung. stop."

there's a whine from the cubicle next to his. he ignores it. a moment later, another plane appears.

"hyung," says dowoon, still not looking up from his computer, "i'm serious. i'm busy."

"just read it," says wonpil through the partition, "and i'll stop sending them."

"i shouldn't have to read it, just tell me whatever it is out loud and stop wasting copier paper."

"no."

a few minutes pass. the next paper airplane hits the side of computer, the nose crumpling on impact.

dowoon goes to throw it away, then hesitates, "if i read this," he asks, loud enough for wonpil to hear, "do you promise to leave me alone until the end of the work day?"

"cross my heart."

dowoon unfolds the paper plane. right in the centre of the page, in tiny handwriting, wonpil has written 'your butt looks cute today.'

"i'm sitting down," he says.

"saw it this morning."

"i know," says dowoon, "because you wouldn't get out of bed."

"why would i get out of bed and get ready for work when i could stay curled up an extra few minutes and watch you? and your cute butt?"

despite himself, dowoon smiles. "you won't get this cute butt if you don't let me finish this report."


	3. parkian stargazing

younghyun hears jae arrive before he sees him. the door to the roof is creaky from disuse, and jae always manages to slam it against the wall.

so he's not surprised when a body drops down next to him on the blanket, tosses a room temperature can of beer in his direction.

"yo," says jae, "thought i'd find you here."

younghyun lifts his head off his knees, "hey."

"scale of one to ten, how shit was your day?"

"pretty shit," says younghyun. "got yelled at again."

"if i could feed your boss to an alligator, i would," says jae. "anything special in the sky tonight?"

younghyun shakes his head. he's not searching for a constellation or planet tonight. he's just... searching.

jae doesn't try to fill the silence at first. he turns his attention to the stars and stares, a tiny, serious frown on his face. it lasts all of five minutes. 

"nope," says jae eventually, "it's still just a bunch of white dots in the sky. but i appreciate that you like it."

younghyun chuckles, lets himself tip sideways so he's resting his head in jae's lap. "i appreciate that you like me," he says, gazing up at him.

it's cheesy, sure, but the thought occurs: looking at jae's eyes is a little like stargazing.


	4. briwoon coffee shop

"dowoon-ah, i swear to god, i am not entering this coffee shop with you if you're gunna back out again."

dowoon, eyes wide, shakes his head. "i'm not backing out."

"you sure?" asks jae, "because you said that last time."

"i'm not backing out," dowoon repeats, even though the thinks maybe his throat is closing up from nerves.

"you're gunna go in there and get his number." 

dowoon falters. "maybe not his number."

"his name, then," says jae, "can you manage his name?"

dowoon nods, determined. he's liked this guy for months, has even had full conversations with him while he prepares his drink, but he doesn't know anything about him. name, age, nothing. he's just the guy behind the counter.

he enters. he joins the queue. he realises his knees are trembling.

"hey," says coffee guy, "dowoon-ssi, right? what can i get you today?"

his number. he needs to ask for his number. "caramel frappe."

next to him, jae facepalms.

coffee guy looks at him, eyes narrowed. he has the prettiest, foxlike eyes. "you never order sugary stuff," he says, "what gives?"

dowoon shrugs. he knows he's gone red. this was a mistake.

coffee guy rings up his order but when he goes to open the till he pauses. "sorry," he says, "i think you're eligible for a special offer?"

coffee guy, dowoon notices, looks a little nervous. "what is it?"

"uh... the caramel frappe comes with my number. if.. uh. that's something you'd like."

jae chokes. dowoon nods dumbly. "yes please."

"cool," says coffee guy. "i'll- uh. write that down for you."

spurred to action by coffee guy's bravery, dowoon asks, "can i ask for something else, too?"

he nods.

"your name? if that's ok. you never told me."

coffee guy's eyes go wide. "i never- fuck. oh my gosh. i thought i told you-" he cuts himself off, face red. "it's younghyun. kang younghyun."

"hello, younghyun-ssi. you can have my frappe, i don't like them."


	5. sungbri queerplatonic relationship

“hey,” says jae, “when was the last time either of you actually dated anybody?”

the thigh under younghyun’s head tenses, and he takes it as his cue to sit up.

“i’m sorry?” asks sungjin, and younghyun wonders if only he can hear the hurt in his voice.

“i’m not, like, saying it’s a bad thing,” says jae, “but it’s been years since brian went out with anyone and i don’t think i’ve ever seen you date.”

younghyun takes a steadying breath, and reminds himself that jae isn’t trying to be rude. “why do you ask?”

jae shrugs, gesturing to the pair of them. “i was just thinking about how you two looked kind of like a couple,” he says, “sungjinie wouldn’t let me rest my head in his lap like that.”

“so?”

“so it made me think about how neither of you ever date. that’s all.”

younghyun glances at sungjin. he looks back at him, his lips pressed tightly together and mild panic in his eyes.

younghyun tilts his head to the side, tries to convey “can i tell him?” without words. sungjin’s returning nod is small enough it could be mistaken for a twitch.

he considers putting a calming hand on sungjin’s knee, but thinks better of it. sungjin doesn’t like to be touched when he’s stressed, and jae has made this stressful.

“ok,” says younghyun, “the thing is, there’s kind of a reason for that.”

jae blinks at them owlishly for a moment, and then grins.  “i knew it! you two are dating, right? wonpil owes me money.”

oh god. there were bets. they should have addressed this sooner.

“we’re not dating,” says younghyun. jae’s excited smile fades. “but we are together.”

jae looks between the two of them, “like... friends with benefits?”

beside him, sungjin gives a startled laugh, and says “it’s kind of the opposite of that.”

“isn’t the opposite of that just regular enemies?”

“more than friends without the benefits,” says sungjin.

“i don’t know,” says younghyun, “i think there’s plenty of benefits. hugging privileges, for one.” sungjin goes a little pink.

“you’re sure you’re not dating?” asks jae, eyebrows raised.

younghyun puts him out of his misery. “we’re QPPs,” he says.

“which means...?”

“queer platonic partners,” says sungjin.

“we’re each other’s person,” explains younghyun, “but it’s not sexual or romantic in any traditional sense of the word. we’re just... partners.” sungjin’s hand finds his and squeezes.

“i’m asexual,” sungjin explains, “and probably aromantic, or in the spectrum. younghyunie isn’t, but dating isn’t that important to him.”

jae’s mouth is hanging open. his eyes dart to their entwined fingers and back up again.

“ok,” he says eventually, “queer platonic partners, that’s cool. thanks for trusting me with that. i have a question.”

“what is it?”

“so like... you’re not dating but you are together, right?”

“right.”

“so does wonpil owe me money or not?”


	6. youngfeel apocalypse

the air here is thick with ash. it creates a grey haze over everything, blocking out the sunlight and working its way into your very pores.

they should move on soon. they're too close to the site of the explosion, anyway. but the house they've found - a two-up two-down that's still standing despite all odds - is comfortable. it has a real bed, without bedbugs, and no running water but an old-school filtration system that makes the soot-filled rainwater they collect drinkable.

"i could imagine us living somewhere like this," says wonpil softly one day. he's curled up on the bed, the little sunlight they get streaming through the window and illuminating the dust in the air, the contours of his cheeks.

younghyun's heart breaks. "I know, pil."

"could you?" asks wonpil, a far-away look on his face. "imagine it, i mean?"

he wants to say yes. he wants to be able to picture the world that wonpil is describing - the world he's sure wonpil lives in half the time, when his eyes glaze over and he goes perfectly still, when nothing younghyun says will snap him out of it. he wants to imagine the two of them meeting in a bar, in a lecture hall - somewhere soft, mundane. he wants to pretend what drew him to wonpil was his kind features or beautiful piano playing, and not his skill with a machete.

but he can't. he's not like wonpil. if he let himself slip, even for a moment, he doesn't think he'd ever come back. and one of them needs to be lucid for the next impact event; for the next time those creeping, half-human creatures emerge from the crater.

he sits down on the bed next to wonpil. thinks about how he'll break the news that the smoke's gotten thicker, that this has to be their last night in this house.

"no, sweetheart," he says, kissing the crown of wonpil's head. "but how about you tell me about it?"


End file.
